


Magical Lineages

by afteriwake



Series: Unexpected Legacies [13]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Breakfast, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family, Keeping The Holmes Family Safe, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magical Girls, Magical Molly Hooper, Married Life, Postscript, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Watching, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly, Sherlock, Phryne and Merlin enjoy a morning of magic and cozy family feels, and unbeknownst to them they're being watched by two people wanting to keep their magical lineages safe.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Unexpected Legacies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/156953
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2020 Halloween at 221B - A Sherlolly Celebration





	Magical Lineages

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally updating this series after two years, so my apologies! This is a Spook Me 2020 ficathon answer to [an artistic prompt by Tesslyn](https://images40.fotki.com/v719/photos/6/3814576/16181654/fdf419f17bed3a95abcb7d69120264-vi.jpg), as well as a new entry to the 2020 Halloween at 221B collection.

“MOLLY! SHERLOCK!” Both of them bolted upright in bed at the sound of Phryne’s voice wafting into their bedroom. After a moment Molly began to relax because Phryne didn’t sound scared, but she could see Sherlock’s guard was up. A moment later the young girl burst into their bedroom, roses all over her arms. “Look what I did!”

“Impressive,” Sherlock said before stifling a yawn. “Did you cause them to come up on their own, or was that prompted by the roses I got Molly yesterday?”

“On my own,” she said, sticking her tongue out at her guardian and getting a smile in response. “They don’t itch or anything, even with the thorns, but look!” The various blooms grew larger and then smaller and wrinkled.

“That really _is_ impressive,” Molly said, getting up to look at the now clean arms of her ward. She ran a finger over Phryne’s wrist and then brought it up to her nose, sniffing it. “Smells like roses, too. But what were you told about practicing magic without a guide?”

“I know, I know, but I woke up with the buds and I just wanted to see what I could do.” She sat at the end of their bed as Molly went back to her place next to Sherlock. “Besides, who knew when you two would wake up? You had one of the weird cases last night, right?”

“No, it was one of the regular ones,” Sherlock said. “Both Molly and John went with me because I wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t turn out to be a weird one.”

“Oh,” Phryne said, her enthusiasm dropping. She’d been with the two of them for a little over a month now, and she seemed to like hearing about Sherlock’s weird cases. The normal ones bored her, something Molly found amusing.

“Well, since we’re all up, how about I make breakfast?” Molly asked, looking at Phryne, and then at Sherlock. “Coffee first, at least for Sherlock, and maybe raspberry jam scones?”

“That sounds yummy,” Phryne said. “Can I help?”

“Of course you can,” Molly said as she got out of bed again, and Phryne stood to join her as soon as she got to the end of the bed. Sherlock settled back in for a moment, but Molly was content to bring him breakfast in bed if he wanted it. Normally he was awake and out of bed before she got the chance. She went over and looked at the roses he had gotten her the night before. No real reason for it, but they had gone by a florist that was closing up for the night and he’d asked if there were any bouquets still good and the roses had come home with them. It had been a nice gesture and one she appreciated more than she could express. She felt a little nauseated and stopped for a moment, one hand over her mouth and one over her belly as the roses changed from deep red to peach. “Phryne, did you change the colour of the roses?”

“Nope,” Phryne said, her eyes wide when she saw. “Maybe the baby did.”

“Can the baby do magic already?” Molly asked, her eyes wide as the wave of nausea dissipated.

“Ask questions like that out loud and the old fart will show up,” Phryne said.

“And who’s to say I won’t show up for the scones?” Merlin said from the kitchen table, startling Molly slightly.

“You forgot the bell sound,” Phryne said, sticking her tongue out at Merlin.

He chuckled and reached over to ruffle her hair, a movement she just barely escaped, but she was grinning at him. “So I did, so I did,” he said. “But as to the question, Molly, I’m not used to still in placenta babies doing magic. Not that it can’t happen, but…”

“Oh bother,” she said quietly. “Does this mean she...or he...has a mind of their own when it comes to what magic I do?”

“Means they might have their own mind of magic,” he said. “Sort of like in that American show Charmed, when one of the sisters got preggers. The baby did their own thing long before he was born, I think. Not one of my favorite shows, but it seems an apt example now.”

“Well, what happens when I help Sherlock with things?” she asked. There was a slight bump where it was more noticeable that she was pregnant now, but she was worried one day the baby might do something she was unprepared for I front of someone who she didn’t want to know she could _do_ magic or much less was carrying a magical child.

As though her thoughts were being read, the flowers went from peach back to a deep red and even looked a bit newer. “I think the baby will do what's in its best interest to help,” Merlin said, wearing a small grin on his face. “But if you’re really worried, I’ll do some more research into things, see if other of Morgan’s descendants were ever pregnant.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Do you want to stay for some of the scones?”

“Only if you want me to,” he said. “I don’t want to intrude on family time. I don’t even know how to bake all that well.”

“Molly’s a good teacher,” Phryne said. “She could give you lessons like she’s giving me.”

“I could,” she replied. “But you don’t have to stick around for today.”

“No, I think scones would be a good first lesson.” Merlin took off his coat and began rolling up the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt. “So! What’s the first step?”

“Well, we wash our hands first,” Molly said, and then she was off and in teaching mode. By the time they were done the kitchen was only a little messy but the scones, even Merlin’s, had turned out just fine. By that point, Sherlock had joined them and the four of them were at the table, eating scones with either coffee or milk.

“I have to say, it’s nice to do something with the family,” Merlin said as he finished his second one. “Something not related to training or an emergency.”

“Come have more lessons with Molly!” Phryne said with a mouthful of scone. She got a disapproving look from Molly, then took a drink of her milk and swallowed. “It was fun.”

“Can I join in on these lessons?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course, if you really want to,” Molly said. “And Merlin, you are more than welcome to come and join us for things like...well, non-emergency things. You are family by now, after all.”

Merlin gave the three of them a warm smile before popping the last of his scone into his mouth and brushing his hands together. “It seems as though, maybe, I finally got what I wanted all along. Maybe that curse really is broken.”

“Maybe it is,” Sherlock said with a nod.

****

\---

Unbeknownst to the happy family, they were being observed. Not by a malevolent being; no, but being observed nonetheless. The man stood there with a wistful but warm smile on his face as he observed the four of them finish their food and move into the sitting room to watch something on the telly.

“Is it almost time to reveal myself to them again?” he asked the figure in the mirror to his left. Oh, she could be there in person if she chose, but right now she was busy. Doing what, he did not know.

“Almost, Sherrinford,” the woman said. “But first, we need to put some safeguards in place.” She smiled at him. “Soon, though. Because while there is joviality now, it may not last long if the Dark One makes her next move before the baby is born.”

“Of course,” Sherrinford said. “You would want your line to continue, Morgan.”

“It’s your line too,” she said. Then she paused. “Though the little one has a mind of his or her own, we’ll see if we can drop off a gift to help Molly. She doesn’t need any surprises while she stands at her lover’s side.”

The mirror image faded and Sherrinford went back to watching the quartet at Baker Street. Yes, it would do no one any good if the baby got its own ideas in the middle of a magical fight, and all the scrying he and his mistress had done said that, in the near future, one was on the horizon.


End file.
